


Garden Under the Glass

by Alecsa



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Старая жизнь Наклза развалилась, не впервой уже. Он старался не расстраиваться. Он просто попытается начать все еще раз. С кем-то другим.





	Garden Under the Glass

Наклз решил, что пора остановиться. Он больше не сражается. Война, причины и последствия его больше не волнуют. Ему кажется, что его душа и разум настолько отяготели, что приковали его уже не молодое тело к месту. Но он не чувствует вины или стыда. Только усталость.

У ехидны есть причины быть таким, какой он есть сейчас. Увидь его Наклз из двадцати летнего прошлого, то никогда бы не понял, что могло привести к такому. Не сказать, что были причина или какой-то конкретный момент, когда все изменилось. Вещи, трагедии, несчастья просто случались на протяжении всей жизни, потихоньку забирая себе энергию, радость, бодрость, силу воли, желание сражаться и чувства, делая его намного холоднее и безэмоциональнее, чем он был в детском и подростковом возрасте.

Большую часть жизни Наклз провел в войнах. Это не всегда была война с кем-то одним. И это не всегда была война с кем-то плохим. Но он сражался за свои интересы, и интересы своих друзей. Соратников. Борцов за Свободу. Хаотиксов. Но прежде всего — за Соника. У них не всегда были гладкие отношения, но они были друзьями. Ехидна не может придумать мобианца, который был бы ему ближе. Даже его жена не могла сместить этого синего ежа в лучший период их отношений.

Сначала была война с Роботником. Когда они впервые начали бороться не за жизнь, а за простое выживание, Наклзу едва ли стукнуло двенадцать. А ведь его втянули в это позже, чем Соника, Салли и остальных. Он не спрашивал особо, но по прикидкам ежик вступил в сопротивление в семилетнем возрасте. С этим жизнерадостным характером по нему и не скажешь, но иногда на его лице появлялось это темное выражение опыта.

Пусть они никогда себя так не называли, но они были солдатами. Но, будучи детьми, они делили мир на хороших и плохих. Они не понимали, что чувствуют другие. И как обстоятельства могут повлиять на хороших людей, представляя их в плохом свете. Когда Наклз был ребенком и жил на острове Ангелов, он думал, что все чужаки несут зло. Его так научили. Лишь встретив Соника он узнал, что все не так, как кажется. Он увидел внешний мир. Ехидна не жалеет об этом, даже если это определило его судьбу навсегда и привело к нынешнему моменту.

Со временем и с пониманием война становилась сложнее. Они уже не просто сражались с Эггманом. Они сражались вместе с другими организациями против Роботника и его легионов. И в этих легионах не все были плохими. Многие из этих мобианцев не могли позаботится о себе, поэтому продавали себя ученому за еду и кров. Их тела изменялись, но они могли жить спокойно даже подливая масла в огонь войны.

Все становилось сложнее. Война становилась более отчаянной и жестокой с каждым годом. Все больше они несли потери. Несколько раз они одерживали верх, но никогда не могли одержать полную победу. Появлялись посторонние враги, с которыми приходилось разбираться. Некоторые из них становились еще одной стороной в бесконечном конфликте, а другие — ценными союзниками. Шедоу был лучшим из них.

В нынешних книгах и учебниках по истории не пишут больше, чем о сражениях, потерях и переговорах. Но там было много того, что остается в их личной памяти. О таком не пишут на бумаге. Наклз впервые влюбился в четырнадцать. Джули Су была и красива, и сильна. Их любовь всегда была немного слепа и очень целомудренна. Несмотря на то, что они могли умереть в любой из этих дней, у них не было сексуального опыта до брака. Ему тогда было двадцать.

Это не значит, что он оставался девственником до тех пор. Это не так. Хотел он того или нет, судьба часто сводила его с Руж. Она была роковой красоткой с самого начала их долгосрочных и разносторонних отношений. Эта девушка получала то, что хочет, почти всегда в своей жизни. Лишь однажды ей не повезло — когда она была вынуждена присоединится к Г. А. Н.

Руж многим казалась эгоистичной, Джули Су считала так и искренне презирала за это, но Наклз и Шедоу знали лучше. Летучая мышь просто боялась подпустить кого-то близко в страхе, что будет предана и брошена. Так случалось. Она часто видела это в своей жизни и побоялась доверится кому-то. Но Шедоу был другим. Они имели долгие партнерские отношение. Прикрывать друг другу спины было для них естественным, и эта невысказанная договоренность всегда облегчала вещи им обоим.

Иногда Наклз завидовал этому, но никогда это не было серьезным. С Руж было интересно говорить о их жизнях. Джули Су всегда стояла на одном, то ли не видя, то ли не желая видеть альтернативы, хотя Наклз хотел обсудить это с кем-то. Эта роковая красотка обладала неожиданной остротой ума и проницательностью. Она много видела, на что никогда не обращал внимания хранитель.

Эти разговоры освежали. Иногда они сидели ночью у алтаря в свете Мастера Изумруда и говорили о своих жизнях. Еще реже они пили вместе. В основном вино. О страсти Наклза к винограду знал каждый его мало-мальски близкий знакомый. Он никогда не пил, пока Руж не принесла пару бутылок, чтобы отпраздновать его прошедшее шестнадцатилетние. Опьянение было странным, а похмелье — мерзким. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощным, но эта легкость в голове была прекрасна. Втайне, ехидна пристрастился к этому.

В том же году он разделил с ней кровать. Это было трудное время. Отношения с Джули Су становились напряженными, они часто ругались. Наклз скрывался от нее на острове Ангелов почти постоянно, спускаясь только в крайних случаях. В это время Эггман начинал сдавать позиции, его атаки становились реже. С годами Соник становился все сильнее. Было понятно — еще несколько лет, и он одержит окончательную победу.

Руж никогда не требовала от него отношений и обязательств. Наверное, потому, что сама хотела оставаться свободной. Она вполне довольствовалась тем, что они связанны достаточно, чтобы никогда не отрицать этого. Наклз никогда не стал бы делать это. Он не считал их отношения похожи на тайный роман или интрижку. Если бы они хотели сойтись, то сделали бы это. Но это была не та любовь, с которой можно вступать в брак и создавать семью. Такое будущее было недоступно и разрушительно для них обоих.

В его восемнадцать Айво Роботник был свергнут и убит. Его многолетнее правление было окончено, но последствия только предстояло устранить. Следующие два года они боролись с остатками легионов, дероботизировали мобианцев и восстанавливали города. Мир менялся в лучшую сторону. Салли восстановила свой титул принцессы и стала королевой. Соник хотел еще немного времени перед тем, как остепениться, так что ненадолго исчез из всеобщего обозрения.

Наклз и Джули Су поженились. У них не было церкви и церемоний, только формальная подпись и обмен кольцами, но им не хотелось шума. Они все еще продолжали работать над тем, чтобы устранять любые заговоры в королевстве. Хранитель стал придворным следователем, работающим над делами, переданными лично от королевы, но оставался неизвестным.

Через год у них родилась дочь Лара Су. Только в тот день он действительно почувствовал, что все закончилось. Войны больше нет, а они могут жить дальше. Растить детей, не боясь, что те могут умереть. Он был счастлив, что его дочери не придется расти также, как Тейлзу, думая о выживании с ранних лет. Что ей не придется расти с оружием в руках. В тот день он плакал и никак не мог остановиться, когда пришел домой. Наклз чувствовал, что его нутро опустошается от тягот прошлого и заполняется чем-то новым и удивительным. Он был и пуст, и полон одновременно.

Шедоу ушел в тень, и Руж последовала за ним. Им не было смысла оставаться в Г. А. Н., так как организация снова перешла под власть президента для служения Объединенным Нациям. Они продолжали заниматься около-законной деятельностью в криминальных частях мира, чтобы помогать поддерживать порядок.

Иногда Наклз скучал по Руж и их взаимодействиям. Он никогда не мог так просто утроить шуточную потасовку с Джули, или дождаться от нее похабного флирта. Ехидна старался не углубляться. Теперь у него была семья, у него, наконец-то, было будущее. Его дочь росла сильной и красивой в красивом и безопасном мире. Это было небольшой жертвой. Просто их дорожкам суждено было разойтись.

Когда Ларе Су исполнилось три, Соник стал новым королем. Странно было видеть его с короной и в мантии на золотом троне. Отчасти, это выглядело смешно. Ему было всего двадцать один, азартность все еще не покинула его уверенное выражение лица, но он был лучшим выбором для короля. Единственное, о чем ежик думал больше, чем о чилли-догах и скорости — защита невинных.

Наклз мог видеть, как его друзья оседают, находят семьи и работу по душе. Эми неожиданно стала ученым-генетиком. Хотя, он никогда не спрашивал, чем бы она занялась, если бы войны не было. Тейлз открыл свою компанию разработок и инноваций. Вектор женился, и у него родился сын, но он все еще держит детективное агентство. Майти отправился жить в деревню к своей сестре вместе с Реем. Эспио занялся службой безопасности в Моботрополисе.

Джули Су все еще разъезжала по миру в поисках остатков армии Эггмана и требовала от него того же, даже не смотря на их подрастающую дочь. Казалось, что война все еще держала ее. Или же она держалась за войну. Но Наклз не спорил. Он хотел покоя. Размеренности. Но он любил свою жену, поэтому боялся потерять ее. Так или иначе.

Стыдно признавать, но Наклз ослабел с годами. Он надежно спрятал Мастер Изумруд, позволив острову Ангелов опустится на дно океана со всеми своими секретами. Хранитель не хотел, чтобы к этой силе прибегали, тем более, если никто кроме него не может ее контролировать. Возможно, он оставит подсказку своим потомкам. Мало кто был согласен с этим решением, но любые аргументы ехидна предпочел оставить без ответов. Это его решение, каким бы эгоистичным оно не было.

В прошлом году его дочери исполнилось четырнадцать. Такая красивая и независимая, словно сама уже может видеть все стороны мира, но еще такой ребенок. В этом возрасте он был другим. Джули Су была другой. Наклз чувствовал себя настоящим стариком, смотря на нынешнее поколение, но это радовало его. Он не знал, чем должны заниматься подростки, не сражаясь за свои жизни. Казалось, что они не любят много думать.

Тот год был последним, когда все было мирно. Однажды Снивели вернулся как король Железного Доминиона. Годы мира были разрушены в один миг. Они снова отправились на войну, молодое поколение не умело держать оружие, но многие из них хотели сражаться. Война была для них слишком романтизирована, а реальность оказалось жестокой. Старая гвардия не жалела себя.

Все кончилось быстро. Железный Доминион не мог потягаться в боевой мощи с Эггманом, но их королева была невероятно сильна сама по себе. Победа далась им с большими потерями. Соник погиб. Он не сражался многие годы, ежику было тридцать два, но лучшие годы давно прошли. Наклз помнил, как измучено он выглядел перед войной. Замкнутое пространство, обязательство, оседлый образ жизни, политические проблемы творили с ним ужасные вещи. Он не был рожден для этих вещей, они выпивали из него все без остатка.

Наклз помнит, насколько счастлив был Соник во время войны. Сражаться — вот его предназначение. Вероятно, смерть в бою была для него лучшим исходом. Герой Мобиуса заслужил свой отдых.

Салли не могла справиться сама. Она была подавлена потерей мужа. В стране начинались волнения. Люди боялись, что без сильного короля им может угрожать больше старых врагов. В это нелегкое время в королевство вернулся Шедоу. Он стал новым королем, заключив брак по расчету с Салли, что немного всех успокоило. Все рассчитывали, что все вернется к норме, но у черного ежа были другие планы.

Впервые за всю историю начался тоталитаризм. Шедоу не церемонился с народом, издавая законы, часто ущемляющие свободу граждан. Он жестко контролировал каждую отрасль в королевстве, диктуя свои правила. Но это было не от желания поработить всех. Еж делал все, что считал нужным, чтобы све оставались в безопасности. Это был его жестокий, но оправданный способ.

И вскоре жить становилось все менее свободно, но более безопасно и комфортно. Некоторые смирились с положением вещей и просто продолжили жить дальше по новым законам. Некоторые спрятали свои недовольства в страхе наказания. Другие открыто протестовали, но были быстро подавлены в связи с отсутствием организованности.

Все накалилось, когда Лиен Да и остатки темного легиона присягнули в верности Шедоу. Это стало последней каплей для всех недовольных. Наклз никогда ничего не говорил ежу о его действиях, никогда не проявлял недовольства. Любые редкие приказы он исполнял без вопросов. Хранитель не видел проблемы в пути, который избрал его король. Пока это никого не убило, он не против.

Салли не сопротивлялась режиму. Возможно, в Шедоу она могла увидеть отголоски счастливой жизни с Соником. Любовь творит ужасные вещи. Все, что она делала, иногда помогала бедным, но этого мало для мирного существования.

Наклз вспоминает тот день, когда Джули Су ушла из дома, чтобы создать и поддержать волну сопротивления. Она собирала вещи, думая, что он последует за ней как всегда. Но ехидна не хотел. Когда он сказал, что не будет в этом участвовать, женщина разозлилась. Для нее сражаться за свои права было очевидным решением, единственным путем, но не для него. Его война закончилась, и единственное, что он собирается отстаивать, это свое право бездействовать.

Джули Су ушла в злых и расстроенных чувствах и с тех пор никогда не приходила назад. Наклз был разочарован, что понимание, которое он давал ей на протяжении их отношений, не вернулось в самый значимый момент. Он чувствовал себя настолько тошно и эгоистично в тот момент. Почему он должен сражаться, когда не видит в этом смысла? Почему его желание было сочтено предательством? Почему его мнение не учитывается? Хранитель не понимал, чем в тот момент его жена была лучше Шедоу, которого считала новым злодеем.

Он никогда не мог похвастаться особой близостью с дочерью, но теперь ему предстояло объяснить ей все произошедшее. Возможно, если бы Наклз уделил бы ей больше времени вместо разъездов за канувшими в лету врагами, то не увидел бы в глазах Лары гнева и разочарования. Она всегда была похожа на Джули, ее рассуждения и умозаключения были идентичны материнским. Лишь иногда ее отец видел в ней свою собственную подростковую возбудимость.

Казалось, что в тот момент любая их связь была разрушена. Будто они были невероятно красивым одеялом, но стоило вытащить одну единственную ниточку, как все рассыпалось на клочки. Лара Су принимала его за чужого человека, с которым просто вынуждена. Наклз был рад, что его жена была достаточно любящей, чтобы не втягивать их вспыльчивую дочь в эту бессмысленную борьбу.

Хранитель никогда не хотел подобного завершения счастливых семейных лет. Почему он должен сражаться, чтобы сохранить это? Разве он не сделал достаточно? Разве он не отдал войне достаточно жертв, чтобы больше ничего не потерять? Его мать, отец, клан… все исчезло. Что еще нужно? Он устал.

Вскоре вернулась Руж. Это была случайная встреча в замке, но Наклз был счастлив ее видеть. Казалось, что эта загадочная, страстная улыбка не может быть тронута годами. Эта женщина выглядела также красиво, как и в юности. Годы пошли ей только на пользу. Они сделали ее более строгой, недоступной, но и более желанной. Образ роковой красотки не портили даже первые морщины, тщательно скрытые легким макияжем.

Когда они заговорили впервые за столько лет, Наклз осознал, насколько изменились они, но насколько неизменными остались их отношения. Да, впервые за прошедшие годы он почувствовал стабильность, твердую почву под ватными ногами. И ему казалось, что Руж испытала нечто подобное.

Сопротивление режиму дало себе кричащее имя Новые Борцы за Свободу. Как иронично. Группа, которая в прошлом стремилась закончить мировую войну, ныне стала причиной гражданской войны. Наклз отказался называть их так. Он был Борцом за Свободу. Его старые друзья были. Соник был. Нынешние Борцы просто кучка идиотов, предавшие старые идеалы.

Наклз отказался принимать участие в этом фарсе. Он ошивался в замке, никогда открыто не признаваемый Шедоу, слушая новости о Джули Су и других, изредка возвращаясь домой, чтобы приготовить еды Ларе и оставить карманных денег. Иногда он не мог удержаться и отпускал едкий комментарий по поводу происходящего, за что мог бы давно быть брошен в тюрьму, но еж просто косил на него взгляд и уходил.

И вот он оказался в настоящем. Расхищает винный погреб, словно заядлый алкоголик. Шарит безразличным взглядом по бутылкам и нервно сжимает в кармане записку. О потом не спеша бредет в королевский зимний сад с редкими экзотическими цветами и птицами. Стареющая луна едва освещает нижние уровни, поэтому он поднимается на верхнюю платформу и садится напротив окна у кустов шиповника. И пьет один…

— Могу ли я присоединиться? — игриво спрашивает Руж, сжимая в руках еще одну бутылку и бокал. Вместо привычного через чур открытого наряда, на ней розовая пижама и серая застиранная кофта. И игривая, усталая, но отнюдь не вымученная улыбка.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Наклз, снова прикладываясь к бутылке.

— Странно видеть, как ты пьешь спустя столько лет. Помнится, раньше ты пьянел с пары глотков, — ностальгически сказала она, на что Хранитель глухо посмеялся.

— А ты не пьянела никогда, — рассеянно ответил он.

— Девушка всегда должна держать себя в руках, — весело ответила Руж.

— Я не пил так много с тех пор, как Эггман умер, — сказал ехидна, после чего разговор заглох. Они молчали некоторое время, пока Наклз не заговорил снова. — Моя дочь сегодня сбежала из дома. Написала, что хочет присоединится к Джуле Су и Новым Борцам за Свободу.

— Малышка Лара очень на нее похожа, — хмыкнула летучая мышь.

— Следила за мной? — без особого интереса спросил он.

— Я же должна была узнать, как ты жил без меня, — притворно возмутилась Руж, обиженно задрав носик. — Джули Су не слишком хорошо справлялась с тем, чтобы держать тебя счастливым, раз мы оказались здесь.

— Да, у нее возникли некоторые проблемы, — усмехнулся Наклз. — У нее есть, чему у тебя поучиться.

— Пфф… она никогда не воспринимала мои слова всерьез, — пожаловалась женщина. — Джули Су никогда не отличалась чувством такта. Даже не пыталась скрыть своего пренебрежения. Можно подумать, мне доставляло удовольствия видеть ее напыщенное лицо. Она так и не научилась макияжу?

— Даже духи не покупает. Вся косметика, которую я ей подарил, так и пылиться на полке, — покачал головой хранитель.

— Как ужасно, — поморщилась Руж.

— Неужели мой брак такая интересная тема для разговора? — поднял бровь он, пристально посмотрев в глаза собеседнице.

— Я никогда не выходила замуж. Мне интересно, как ты чувствовал себя, — ответила летучая мышь, вернув взгляд.

— Пока Джули Су не ушла, он был похож на подкаблучника, — раздался голос Шедоу с соседнего рядом с Руж места.

— Разве его великое Величество не должно заниматься сейчас важными государственными делами? — раздраженно спросил Наклз, возвращаясь к бутылке.

— У меня появилось неожиданное окно, — бесстрастно ответил еж, откупоривая собственное вино.

— Ты вообще можешь опьянеть?

— Нет. Но какое тебе дело?

— О, Накки, так ты пытался строить из себя идеального мужа? — вернулась в разговор Руж. — Если Джули Су не оценила твоих стараний, то она не заслуживает большего.

— Эта женщина всегда думала, что ее взгляд самый верный. Удивительно, что ваша семья сохранялась так долго, если всего одного твоего отказа хватило, чтобы все оказалось кончено, — подметил Шедоу.

— Можно подумать, что вы представляете, о чем говорите, — язвительно сказал Наклз, после чего глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. — Но вы правы. Я просто очень старался сохранить семью. Может, чтобы не остаться одному. Может, чтобы Лара не чувствовала себя разорванной между нами.

— Не то, чтобы она долго думала, прежде чем выбрать сторону, — пробубнила летучая мышь.

— И то верно, — угрюмо ответил хранитель. Он перевел взгляд на своего короля. — Знаешь, и ты, и Соник — оба глупо смотритесь в короне и мантии. Словно напялили на себя хэллоуинские костюмы. Вам это совсем не подходит.

— Это точно! — хихикнула женщина.

— Ношение титула предусматривает аксессуары, — ухмыльнулся Шедоу, после чего выражение его лица стало отдаленно напоминать грусть. — Я немного скучаю по этому синему дураку.

— Ему было бы тридцать три в этом году, — рассеянно добавил Наклз через минуту, добавляя еще одну каплю уныния в ранее веселую атмосферу.

— Сейчас бы он меня ни за что не обогнал, — подметил еж.

— У него начались проблемы со спиной незадолго до войны, — ехидна обнял привалившуюся к нему Руж за плечо. — Но перед самой смертью в гуще сражения я мог видеть того Соника, каким он был при первых Борцах за Свободу. Возможно, он стал прекрасным и желанным королем, но это никогда не было его призванием. Громить врагов — вот что у него хорошо получалось.

— Если бы ты мог, то спас бы его? — сонно спросила летучая мышь.

— Это было бы жестоко. Возвращать его на трон, — грустно ответил хранитель.

— Не жалеешь, что не начал сражаться против меня? — будто случайно спросил Шедоу.

— Ха, я скучаю по денькам, когда дома меня ждала горячая еда, — плохо пошутил Наклз. — Но я уже насражался на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Пусть этим занимаются те, у кого есть причина.

— А что на счет Лары Су? — поинтересовалась Руж.

— Ей уже четырнадцать, я не буду ее останавливать. Есть своя голова на плечах, тем более, что Джули позаботится о ней. Возможно, это неправильно думать так о нынешнем поколении, но мы становились солдатами и раньше.

— Так ты просто отпустишь все, что пытался сохранить долгие годы?

— Я устал бороться. Я приму все, что придет, и отпущу все, что захочет уйти. Это мой выбор, — повел плечами Наклз, переведя взгляд на луну. — Всяко лучше, чем пытаться держаться за воздух.

— Хм, — ответил Шедоу в молчаливом согласии.

Старая жизнь Наклза развалилась, не впервой уже. Он старался не расстраиваться. Он просто попытается начать все еще раз. С кем-то другим.


End file.
